The easy part
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: A Training Days Companion: during Training Days chapter 8: Ratchet leaves Optimus and Ironhide to chase Jolt...this is what happened when Ratchet left. ONESHOT please read and review if you all like this pairing I may write more of it. I like it. :3


The easy part:

A Training Days Companion:

Movieverse – this goes with my Fan fiction Training Days after ratchet leaves the hanger in Chapter 8. I wanted to express this but it didn't fit with the main story of Training days so it sits in that stories universe but apart I thought maybe some of you would like to see an unfamiliar pair. ONE SHOT!

* * *

Ratchet let the door close behind him slowly moving out into the sunny area of the flight deck. "Jolt?" His hand tailed up over his optics to shield them from the glaring sun "damned hydrogen ball." He uttered and turned around. He suddenly caught a glimpse of chrome and blue moving beyond the far end of the hanger out toward the training field. Jolt.

Ratchet moved slowly lowering his hand as he did so following the younger mech away. Coming around the edge of the hanger Ratchet noted Jolt up on the rise of the south training field, he turned giving Ratchet a smile and then moved down to the rocky shore line.

Moving in the same direction Ratchet came over the rise his optics falling down upon Jolt who sat on a large bolder one knee pulled up his hands resting on top. The other leg lay flat down to the ground. "You know…we don't have to hide about this anymore…not really but it's up to you if you want to tell anyone." Ratchet's voice broke the calm.

Jolt didn't look up at the words but he smiled. "I know." His voice was calm and even.

"Are you scared of something?" Ratchet walked up.

Jolt mused over the question a moment before taking in a deep breath. "It seems logical to keep this …" his hand motioned up. "Between the two of us…" Jolt smiled still looking out at the choppy water.

"I know." Jolt scooted as Ratchet found a seat next to him. "However logic shouldn't have anything to do with it." Ratchet said slowly optics falling on the younger mech. He lifted one leg to rest atop the other.

"And why is that Ratchet?" Jolt looked at him now genuinely curious.

"Because Jolt…I don't want you to be with me because you believe it to be the logical choice." He said softly "I want you to be with me because you feel something for me." Ratchet's finger pointed in the middle of Jolt's chest. "That you feel me in your spark."

Jolt's optics lowered slowly dimming slightly "I do feel you in my spark …so wholly that's why this is such a rational choice."

Ratchet nodded slowly "If Optimus and Ironhide can do it…"

"They don't even know what they've done yet." Jolt cut in "they bonded for the wrong reasons." Jolt seemed pretty set on his opinion of it all.

"I don't think so Jolt, not the wrong reasons…perhaps it wasn't the right time." He nodded "They could have waited if you ask me, but they have always been close, I knew this would eventually happen eons ago."

Jolt nodded "maybe so." He sighed and looked back out to the sea. "Are you sure you want me?"

"I should ask you if you want an old mech like me…." Ratchet countered slowly "I remember when you came online…youngling." Ratchet prodded his sides.

"Indeed that is true…which is why we go at your pace…"

Ratchet frowned at that. "And when has my pace ever let you down Jolt?" The blue mech didn't flinch so much as an inch as his optics rolled to the side to glance him.

"Never."

Ratchet nodded "Don't patronize me."

"I would never patronize you Ratchet I love you…" Jolt smiled and his optics moved back out to the sea.

"Uh huh….but I'm old?" Ratchet folded his arms across his chest.

Jolt smiled softly his hand moving to grasp Ratchet's to draw him closer. "Nah you're fine." He uttered quietly. Ratchet slipped his left hand into jolt's left and let his right hand slide around the blue mech pulling him closer hip to hip. "We gonna tell everyone?"

Ratchet shrugged "We can or we don't have to it's your call…honestly it's our relationship none of their business really." Ratchet said matter of factly.

"Optimus and Ironhide …you told them they had to tell the senior staff…"

"Yes…because they are bonded if one is taken it compromises the other… like I told you yesterday a bond is a funny thing. They are bonded now…you and I are not." Ratchet said softly "Not yet anyhow." The last statement caught the coupe off guard. A smile crested across Jolt's face his head tipped over to lay against the roll bar on Ratchet's chest.

"Thanks Ratch."

The medic leaned his head to press his helm to Jolt's. "For what?" he asked quietly as the two sat watching the water.

"For loving me." Ratchet nodded and kissed Jolt's helm softly.

"That's the easy part." He said softly and leaned back holding Jolt close to watch the water crash over the rocks below them.

* * *

Please read and review! I may do a new fiction with Ratch and Jolty not sure if you like the pairing let me know!


End file.
